La magia del héroe
by Spytadofu
Summary: Un héroe invocado a otro mundo con la misión de derrotar al rey demonio. Ese es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mi antigua vida... En esta nueva vida soy conocido como Midoriya Izuku.


**Capítulo 1**

**/Agosto, año 20xx – Japón/**

En una pequeña casa, dentro de una habitación se encontraba Yagami Ryo, un adolescente de 17 años.

Había transcurrido 1 semana desde que se mudó a esa nueva casa junto a su padre, Yagami Touya. Su madre, Yagami Akemi, había fallecido hace 7 años.

Debido al trabajo de su padre, los 2 tuvieron que mudarse constantemente, por esa razón, Ryo tuvo que cambiarse de escuela en varias oportunidades. En estos momentos, se encuentran viviendo en Tokio.

A pesar de que ya había comenzado el año escolar, para Ryo era el primer día de clases en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de todo Japón.

El reloj marcaba las 7:00 a.m lo que significaba que era hora de despertar. Aunque la alarma estuviera sonando a todo volumen, Ryo no se despertaba. En cambio, botó el despertador al suelo gracias a su almohada.

Él entendía que era necesario cambiarse de escuela, pero la verdad es que eso ya lo estaba cansando. Cada vez que lograba hacer amigos, tenía que mudarse... Aunque había una persona con la cual no perdió contacto a pesar de estar lejos.

**Ryo-kun, despierta. Vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día de escuela** -dijo una chica que entró al cuarto de Ryo-

La chica se llamaba Himura Kaori. Ella tenía la misma edad que Ryo, quien era su amigo de la infancia. Sus madres eran muy amigas, por lo que Ryo y Kaori eran muy unidos.

Cuando la madre de Ryo murió, ella estuvo apoyándolo y animándolo. Lamentablemente él se tuvo que mudar unos meses después, pero juraron mantenerse en contacto.

A pesar de los años, ellos siempre se comunicaban. Había veces en que ella y su familia iban a visitar a Ryo y a su padre.

El padre de Kaori es el director de la escuela a la cual Ryo iba asistir. Él le proporcionó una beca, además le dio la oportunidad de concluir sus estudios en su escuela. En el caso que su padre tenga que mudarse, él le daría una vivienda.

**Todavía es muy temprano, Kaori. Déjame dormir 5 minutos más **-habló Ryo mientras trataba de volver a dormir-

**No... Vamos tienes que levantarte **-se acercó-

Kaori empezó a jalar el brazo de Ryo para sacarlo de la cama, pero no esperó que la jalara ocasionando que cayera encima de él.

**Déjame estar así un rato más **-dijo Ryo, quien estaba abrazando a Kaori-

**A mí también me gustaría estar así todo el día, pero no podemos perder más tiempo **-respondió Kaori colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Ryo-

_***suspiro* **_**Olvidé que eras una chica responsable **-contestó Ryo con decepción-

Kaori acercó su rostro al de Ryo, dándole un beso que duró un buen tiempo.

**Quisiera despertar de esta manera todos los días **-habló animado Ryo-

**Lo pensaré si terminas de alistarte para irnos de una vez... Iré a preparar el desayuno, así que no demores** -dijo Kaori antes de dirigirse a la cocina-

No solo eran amigos de la infancia, también eran pareja. Su romance comenzó días después de la mudanza. Kaori había estado enamorada de Ryo desde antes del fallecimiento de Yagami Akemi.  
Ella se entristeció cuando se enteró que Ryo tenía que mudarse, pero se alegró al hacer un juramento de nunca perder contacto.

**[...]**

En el momento que Ryo le mencionó que se iba a vivir a Tokio, ella se emocionó enormemente y más aún cuando se enteró que la casa donde ellos iban a vivir quedaba prácticamente justo al lado de la suya.

Al día siguiente que terminó la mudanza, Kaori lo obligó a salir con la excusa de mostrarle Tokio, aunque para ella esto era igual que una cita.

Y así pasaron todo el día juntos, justo como ella lo había planeado. Su recorrido concluyó con la visita al parque de diversiones... Aquí comenzaba la parte final del plan de Kaori.

Ambos subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, una vez dentro, Kaori pensó la manera en la que podía declararse a Ryo, pero solo podía pensar en las posibles respuestas, negarse y arruinar la amistad, que el sentimiento sea mutuo y vivir felices por siempre, o que Ryo no sepa que decir y huya del país.

Mientras Kaori estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, Ryo se encontraba temblando por lo nervioso que estaba. Y eso era porque estaba enamorado de Kaori desde hace mucho tiempo.

Al igual que Kaori, Ryo había hecho un plan con la esperanza de poder confesarse, pero todo se fue al diablo cuando ella lo obligó a recorrer la ciudad.

El plan de Ryo consistía en pasar todo el día divirtiéndose para luego ir a un restaurante. Después dar una caminata bajo la luz de la luna, y en un momento desprevenido confesarle su amor. Este mismo plan le había funcionado a su padre cuando conoció a su difunta madre.

A pesar de que se cumplió una parte del plan de Ryo, él no estaba 100% listo para confesarse, ya que también había pensado en las posibles respuestas de Kaori. Que lo rechace y arruinar esa hermosa amistad, que acepte y vivan felices por siempre, o que ella huya para después desaparecer... Aunque en algo estaba seguro, y eso era que Kaori nunca tuvo un novio.

Ahora ambos estaban nerviosos... Comenzaron a charlar sobre sus anécdotas para luego reírse, hasta que la rueda se detuvo de improviso.

A través del altavoz, comunicaron que la rueda había sufrido una falla y que demorarían unos 30 minutos en repararla. Ellos no tuvieron más alternativa que esperar, ya que la cabina se encontraba en lo más alto.

Se formó un silencio incómodo, ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer... Hasta que ambos decidieron armarse de valor y expresar sus sentimientos... Al mismo tiempo.

**Oye, quiero decirte algo... Bien habla tú primero... No empieza tú... Jajaja. Si seguimos así ninguno podrá decir lo que quiere... Demonios, estamos muy sincronizados... Ok, sabes que, di lo que tengas que decir... Aaaahhh, ya deja de copiarme... ¿Copiarte? Pero si tú me estás copiando... Esto ya no es divertido... Bien, a la cuenta de 3 decimos lo que queríamos decir, ¿ok?... Bien. 1, 2, 3... ME GUSTAS... -**dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo-

Los dos se quedaron mirando uno al otro, totalmente sonrojados, lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto... El primer beso de cada uno.

**[...]**

Rápidamente, Ryo se alistó y bajó a la cocina, encontrándose con Kaori, quien había terminado de preparar el desayuno.

**Ven, come **-dijo Kaori mientras se sentaba para tomar desayuno-

**Gracias **-respondió-

**Cuando llegué, tu padre ya se había ido **-habló mientras desayunaba-

**Ayer me dijo que se iría temprano... Solo espero no tener que mudarnos **-dijo para luego dar un largo suspiro-

**Acuérdate lo que dijo mi padre. En caso de que eso suceda, te iba ayudar a conseguir un lugar donde vivir hasta que concluyamos la preparatoria** -sonrió Kaori-

**Lo sé**

Una vez terminaron de desayunar, se dirigieron a la escuela. Una vez llegaron, todos los alumnos los miraban con caras sorprendidas, después de todo, ambos iban tomados de la mano.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar a varios murmullos provenientes de los alumnos.

**"¿Quién es ese sujeto?", "¿Acaso es novio de Himura-san?", "¡Maldito bastardo!", "Kyaa, Kaori-onee-sama"**

Ryo ya sabía que esto sucedería, ya que Kaori le contó que ella era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela.

Mientras más avanzaba, más se podía ver la cara de envidia y odio por parte de los chicos. Por su parte, Ryo solo dio un largo suspiro para luego dirigirse junto a Kaori a la oficina del director.

Llegaron hasta la secretaría, pero le informaron que el director estaba en una importante reunión, por lo que no los podían atender.

El motivo de su visita era para saber a qué salón pertenecía Ryo, pero la secretaria le entregó unos papeles que le había dado el director, donde le indicaba su salón, además de entregarle información sobre sus cursos.

Una vez que recibió los papeles, se retiraron y luego llegaron al salón de segundo año. Tocaron la puerta y el profesor salió, le indicó a Kaori que entrara, en cambio, le dijo a Ryo que esperara hasta que le indicara que pueda pasar.

Después de esperar unos cuantos segundos, entró al aula. Algunos estudiantes en el aula lo miraron con intriga, otros con envidia y otros con emoción, mientras que Kaori lo saludaba.

Dejando esas distintas reacciones de lado, el profesor le dijo que se presentara.

**Mucho gusto. Me llamo R...**

Antes que pudiera terminar de presentarse, una especie de círculo mágico se formó en el centro del aula, para después desprender una fuerte luz que cegó a todos.

Poco a poco, Ryo empezó a recobrar la vista, encontrándose con los demás estudiantes que también habían recuperado la vista. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió hasta donde estaba Kaori para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Todos estaban asustados y confundidos, hasta que escucharon una voz... Una voz que para Ryo significaba malas noticias.

**Saludos, héroes elegidos. Hemos estado esperando su llegada **-saludó un hombre que tenía pinta de ser el rey-

Al ver su entorno con precisión, Ryo sintió que, en cualquier momento la situación empeoraría.


End file.
